Whataya Want from Me? Songfic!
by hikari.setsuna
Summary: What would happen in the middle of the night after spending time with Shuichi? Would Yuki awake in the early hours and not be able to get back to sleep? Would he be awakened by nightmares of the past and thoughts of his current life? Read on...


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I am merely playing in the sandbox created by Maki Murakami.

Songfic!

Song: Whataya Want from Me

Artist: Adam Lambert

Fandom: Gravitation

Character(s)/Pairing: Yuki/Shuichi, Yuki's p.o.v.

Warnings: Angsty

* * *

><p>The darkness outside was littered with stars on a backdrop of an onyx sky. Yuki had awakened at an early hour, too early really. Sitting up in bed, the sheets falling to rest at his waist leaving his chest bare. He grabbed a cigarette from the familiar pack, clicking open his silver zippo and clicking it closed after he lit his drug of choice taking a nice long drag. Golden gaze taking in the form still sleeping beside him. "Damn Brat." he muttered quietly.<p>

_Hey... Slow it down...Whataya Want from Me? Whataya Want from me?... Yeah.. I'm afraid... _

No matter how many times he told Shuichi to go away, the punk wouldn't stay gone. He'd always go and get depressed, or get himself into some kind of trouble. Which it seemed his band members, or even his brother in law Tohma Seguchi always thought was either his fault or his responsibility to clean up after the idiot. Especially if it made money, Tohma Seguchi was always about the bottom line first.

_There might've been a time when I'd give myself away. Oh once upon a time, I didn't give a damn... Whataya Want from Me? Whataya Want from Me?_

Eiri Yuki idly ran long fingers over the pink strands belonging to the rock star, as he tugged the nicotine from the cancer stick between his lips. A flashback to the youthful him chasing after his teacher from which he took his name... He was just as innocent back then as Shuichi was now... and just as naïve. Realizing what he was doing, he put out his cigarette and pulled on his slacks and shirt making his way into the living room and onto the balcony.

_There might've been a time when I would let you slip away...I wouldn't even try.. But I think you could save my liiife... Just don't give up... Please don't give in... _

Gazing out upon the city skyline of Tokyo, Japan, Yuki sighed deeply. No matter what he did, he couldn't help but think the brat had gotten under his skin and refused to leave. He had to at least admit that when he sent him away the apartment was the tiniest bit lonely without the constant chatter. He refused to admit it out loud because he didn't want to open himself to that kind of hurt again. Yet, how come he couldn't get rid of this one little pest?

_Just don't give up... I'm working it out... Please don't give in... I won't let you down...You've messed me up... I need a second to breath...Just keep coming around..._

Did Shuichi know something the blond didn't even know about himself? A glance over his shoulder and back at the darkened apartment awaiting him. Did that pink haired ball of energy see something in him that nobody else could? His world had been turned upside down and flipped back over again and again since that brat had decided to attach himself to his side after the critique over his song lyrics. Really had he been that harsh? Knowing himself, he probably had. Sighing deeply he turned back inside, after locking the sliding glass doors.

_Just don't give up... I'm working it out... Please don't give in... I won't let you down...You've messed me up... I need a second to breath...Just keep coming around..._

Heading back into the bedroom to his sleeping lover, he stripped back down to nakedness and snuggled down into Shuichi's warmth. Wrapping his arms around the rock star, and nuzzling the man as he murmured sweet nothings quietly. "Don't ever give up on me, Shuichi... Please..." He pressed a gentle kiss to the boys lips and then pulled back before it could be deepened. Resting his head on the others, he promptly fell asleep once more with a more determined mind set about him. He was going to try and remember to show the punk that he actually did care about him.

Eiri Yuki also knew showing he cared didn't just mean the physical desire, and pure lust that happened when he was around the pink haired punk. But he had to show how he truly felt deep inside about the chatterbox, rock star. For an author, he sure had difficulty saying the words that meant the most to those around him.


End file.
